


Speechless

by xingmisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kyungsoo cursed a lot, Language of Flowers, Light Reading, M/M, Mild Language, Muteness, Sehun is mute, side!pairing chanbaek, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingmisoo/pseuds/xingmisoo
Summary: Sehun gifts Kyungsoo flowers every week. He thinks it’s a joke when he sees Sehun is friends with Chanyeol, the infamous prankster. He doesn’t know Sehun can’t speak and gifting flowers is the only way to show his affection.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompter: @SesooPrompts (Twitter)

Kyungsoo rushed over to the man just about his size, just a little leaner, a little taller and hair few shades lighter that they shine prettily under the late afternoon light. They’re both dressed in dark formal from head to heels. His expression changed as he was close enough to the man identified as Baekhyun, mirroring the stupefied expression on the latter’s face as they both stared at the lump of dirt. _Small_ , lump of dirt covering a dug hole.

He turned his head around, scanning the surrounding of rows of tombstones stood erect in silence to left and right, in front and behind, screaming deaths and decayed bodies and wasted polished woods. Kyungsoo then averted his amber eyes to stare disbelievingly at his other friend, his overly grown friend, Chanyeol, who was dressed in none other than his signature outfit, black sweatpants paired with an oversized hoodie and luminous baseball cap backside front, pushing on his dumbo ears.

“What the fuck, man?!” It was after a long moment of silence that Kyungsoo decided to question his idiot of a friend, eyes wide behind his browline glasses as he also unconsciously questioned himself on his decision to show up. How could he still fall for it when Chanyeol was the one who called him an hour ago about having someone in the family passing away and immediate funeral. Baekhyun on the other side of his partner just flinched and nervously looked around, as if the dead would come out to scold at his friend for throwing a fit and raising his voice at such place.

The smallest of the three looked up with closed eyes and let out a huff, a shitload of curses directed at his friends so loud inside his head but he just kept them there and not a word out of his mouth. “Shh, man. Be respectful. Mr Ben is resting in there.” Chanyeol stomped his foot a little, exaggeratingly jutting out his lower lips and pulling the corners downward.

Kyungsoo sighed before going on with his nagging. “My precious one hour, you asshat. There’s so much I can do and here I am smelling like mothball in a freshly ironed suit.” Chanyeol shrugged. “I didn’t ask you to, did I? So, don’t blame me.” Kyungsoo is basically a ball of fury waiting for the right time to explode. “Well, fuck you!”

“We need some flowers for Mr Ben.” Baekhyun suddenly chirped in, edging the irritated male even more. “Fuck you too!”

 

**\+ + +**

 

The fact is that Kyungsoo is a terrible liar and is very, extremely, most soft-hearted when he is with his boon companions. Which all the said man persistently denied.

He found himself and his two dimwit friends standing in front of a florist shop four to five blocks away from the graveyard on top of the hill in the neighbourhood. The walk there was suffocatingly awkward for Baekhyun as Kyungsoo is still radiating danger and his boyfriend totally ignoring them being all carefree and friendly with people they passed by.

“Oh Sehun, my friend!” Chanyeol’s loud voice boomed in the small shophouse filled to the brim with flowers, drowning the calming sound of Bach’s Air on the G String from the store surround sound system. The legs that went for days (one of his feature that Kyungsoo envies the most) strode wide and made him disappears behind flowers on higher shelves almost immediately after they entered.

The two left behind walked around near the entrance, busying themselves by looking at various of fresh flowers in pots and buckets. Kyungsoo stuffed his hands into his pockets and signalled Baekhyun to come closer. “Is he the mayor or something?” He made sure to keep his voice down as to not disturb the air of tranquillity inside the shop. Something he should do when they were in the graveyard instead. Baekhyun stared at him for a good half a minute with brows dipping in the middle before he shrugged in reply.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had both finished their little self-tour around the small shop seven minutes later. Much to Kyungsoo’s surprise, he hadn’t heard of his friend’s voice throughout the times since the two were left alone at the entrance. Baekhyun was so busy staring and touching the Irises with the tip of his lithe fingers that he totally didn’t notice his friend staring at him from the aisle dividing the shop into two sides.

Metaphorically, Kyungsoo would have burned a hole into Baekhyun’s back if he stared a moment longer before Chanyeol approached with annoying, dragged steps. Kyungsoo sent a glare sideways and snarled when Chanyeol stuck out the tip of his tongue before swallowing the wet muscle back in as soon as Baekhyun turned around. “Let’s go then.” Baekhyun beamed along with Chanyeol when he raised the arm with a bouquet of flowers to show them off.

The three of them made their way to the storm door which allows only one person at a time to go through it. Kyungsoo suddenly halted his step, Chanyeol involuntary bumping into his back with a loud ‘oof’ as the flower was squished between his chest and Kyungsoo’s head, annoying the latter. “Watch it, Park.” The frown immediately vanished as soon as he saw the owner through petals and leaves waving a little at him with a small smile softening his sharp feature.

Kyungsoo thought he was brought back too early, much to his own dismay, as Chanyeol shoved him forward that he bumped into the glass door. “You watch it, Doh.”

 

**\+ + +**

 

He still had his hand rubbing his red nose when Chanyeol bent down and put the ruined bouquet on where Mr Ben was buried beside his grandfather. “You know, it’s actually Pop’s last wish to have this ol’ guy here.” He started off, in his deep timbre, gaining the two shorter males’ attention. The statement without a doubt was a Herculean punch to his gut after what he did when they were there earlier but he felt like he should do it for real on Chanyeol’s ballsack instead when the man burst in a painful-to-the-ear boisterous laughter. “I wish.”

“You should see your face just now. Aww.” Chanyeol pouted, mocking the previous sorrow on his friends’ faces. “Let’s go.” He draped his hand over Baekhyun’s shoulder and it was only a few long strides before he stopped again. Kyungsoo made a mental note to keep a distance when you walk with the not-so-great Park Chanyeol because you never knew when he’d pull the brake or you’ll suffer a rear-end collision.

“Oh, I forgot.” This time he crouched properly, taking his time on picking the best of the many blue-violet petals, which most had been ruined by their previous collision. “Aha! Here you go. For you.” He pulled one of the irises by its sepal and handed it to Kyungsoo.

The receiving end, however, stared back with a sceptic look. “Haven’t you heard that if you take flowers from the graveyard the spirit will haunt you?” The other just shrugged and still insist on Kyungsoo to take it. “What? Are you scared the spirit of a Shiba Inu might haunt you now? Wow, the mighty strong man Kyungsoo is scared of ghost.”

The aforementioned man retorted, ignoring the insult in Chanyeol’s last statement and keep it for next time. “Uh, duh. Getting bark at in the middle of the night while doing assignment doesn’t sound amusing to me.” Chanyeol shrugged again but this time he hit his short friend with the flower, spoiling it a bit until Kyungsoo lost all options but to accept it.

 

The three of them are now on their walk back to the residential area, accompanied by comfortable silence and soft whispers of the wind and wave hitting the shore. It was one of the rare moment Chanyeol actually kept his big mouth shut and Kyungsoo would have been happier if they weren’t being all sweet and lovey-dovey with interlaced fingers swinging between their bodies in front of him.

They are a painful reminder that he’s been single his whole life and too gay to be romantically linked with women. He immediately turned his head to the side, staring up at the evening sky. The ball of hot plasma changed to hues of orange and then almost tangerine. Along with the setting sun are the last few of swallows in the sky heading home. How good it’d be if he got someone to join him appreciates the magenta on a breezy twilight.

“Hey, big ears.” He called out for Chanyeol out of the blue. The second of the two replied with a ‘what’ without looking back. “Why did you give me this… what is this? Iris?” He waved the flower in his grasp, staring at it intently, smelling and back to examining the crest on its petal. “Sehun said the Japanese think it can purify evil energies and protect those who wear it.”

A petulant frown momentarily crowned his forehead as he received the answer he really didn’t see was coming. “And what are you implying?” He pushed on the topic but Chanyeol didn’t reply immediately like he wanted him to. “I’m pretty convinced you know what I’m implying.” He turned his head around briefly to shoot a wink at his exasperated pocket-sized best friend.

“Fuck you.” He grumbled, stomping his feet as he went past the two. “Stop being so angry, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun chipped in. “Fuck you too.” Kyungsoo flipped them off before speeding up his steps, leaving the two lovebirds behind.

 

**\+ + +**

 

It was a period of seven days later since Kyungsoo was fooled to attend a dog’s funeral that he found himself doing his part-time at a local coffee shop. They were located in a decent coastal town so it’s not a new thing to barely have any customer on a Saturday.

The young man dressed in an ivory button-down rose from his seat at the corner, closing the lid of his laptop and went to the table that was occupied by a middle-aged woman in Tyrian purple cardigan just now. He took out a rug from the apron tied around his waist after he grabbed the cleaning spray from the bar.

Kyungsoo was taking his time on cleaning the marble tabletop when he saw a man halting his bicycle in front of the shop through his peripheral vision. He straightened his back and shoved the sliding glasses back up his nose and quickly made his way to the back of the tall counter.

The bell dinged, signalling the man had finally entered the shop. Kyungsoo immediately bent his head in greeting. “Welcome to Grind House.” The Kyungsoo from several months ago would probably cringe so hard it metaphorically distorted his facial muscles but he’s gotten used to the awkward name.

Surprised is an extreme understatement as he straightened his back to meet eyes with a familiar looking guy. Is it too much to say he was shellshocked he’d wet his pants or shit bricks? The florist still got a subtle smile that really did supreme wonders to his handsome features. It was very small that you won’t notice he was smiling from a few feet away but enough to bring a twinkle to his dark orbs.

“May I take your order, sir?” Kyungsoo quickly shook off the astonishment on his face and reverted to politely pointing at the menu with his palm opened. “Those are our signature drinks and desserts. But you have more choices here.” He went back to the one on the bartop after referring to the one hung on the wall.

Kyungsoo let him alone to think for a while, failing miserably at hiding the fact that he was scrutinising the man’s good face. He noted the small mole right under his jawline and the scar on his cheek. Both on the right side. - It’s not like he done this all the time. Not like the town was populated by only good looking men.

He blinked confusedly when he caught something moving to and fro right in front of his eyes. He focused on it and figured it was actually the customer’s hand waving, trying to catch his attention. Kyungsoo’s face flushed, an embarrassing prominent red hue; like his face usually turned under scorching July sun.

“Ah, sorry. What was it?” He bowed his head a few times and this time only focused on the menu and not at the long-legged lad. Lithe forefinger suddenly appeared in his vision, pointing at the picture of iced matcha latte and blueberry-peach cobbler. “So, one iced matcha latte and blue-” The man suddenly waved his hand, suddenly changing his mind and pointing at a different picture. “Okay, cheesecake it is.”

The man was about to leave after getting his changes when he saw Kyungsoo scrambling to reach over the counter. He turned around to look at him with raised brows. “What’s your name?” Kyungsoo never gets why the owner insisted on the workers to ask for the customer’s name as if they ever have a queue or something but he did anyway. This time maybe a part of him was actually grateful for it because he’s genuinely curious; He tried to search in his memory for the name that he heard once from Chanyeol but couldn’t really put it on the tip of his tongue.

“Yes, your name.” He nodded to emphasise when the man pointed at himself. The finger that was on where his oesophagus would be moved to his left chest; a delicious looking thick one that was bulging under the thin gypsum coloured cotton. He saw a thin black perspex, ‘SEHUN OH’ imprinted in white font and an abstract flower beside it. “Not a talker, huh?” He just smiled at Kyungsoo’s playful remark and went to search for his desired seat.

Kyungsoo pulled on the fine point marker, leaving the lid between his plump lips, writing the man’s first name on the cup. He was thinking about drawing a flower after finishing his name but decided against it. He’s not trying to flirt with anyone. No, nope.

He quickly made his way to the back to prepare the drink. While waiting he took out a plate to serve the cheesecake that was on display. He unconsciously pulled a face as he saw that was the last serving. He only works on the last shift so before he closes the shop he usually checks if there’s any cheesecake leftover and brings his favourite dessert home.

After making sure everything is ready, he pressed the call bell twice. “Sehun.” He called out loudly and the said man didn’t spare a second to rise from his seat at the other end of the corner shop to retrieve his order. Kyungsoo pushed lightly at the Keaton round tray over the counter.

However, instead of immediately going back to his table, Sehun took out the dessert plate and placed it carefully on the counter. “What? Didn’t you order a cheesecake just now?” Kyungsoo asked, bewildered by the man sudden act. He nodded but still pushed them over the counter right under Kyungsoo’s face. It took Sehun a while to get his message across before the student finally react with an ‘oh’.

“Thanks.” Sehun nodded with a smile, which Kyungsoo instinctively blurted out a ‘you’re welcome’ to.

 

**\+ + +**

 

There was a rustling on the other side of the door followed by the sound of key successfully unlocking the thick wooden door. Kyungsoo twisted the knob to pull the strike and pushed the door wider to let himself in. His next move was bending down to untie his old, white-turned-ivory tennis shoe. The pair was then picked up and moved to the top of three-tiered plastic shoe rack by the front door of the studio.

Kyungsoo didn’t bother to look up to reach for the switch. The bachelor studio was moonlit before Kyungsoo turned on the lights. His socked feet shuffled to the middle of the apartment, dropping the plastic bag with cheesecake in it carefully on the low coffee table in his living room plus bedroom plus dining room.

The discarded hoodie was thrown haphazardly, totally missing the laundry basket. Kyungsoo didn’t bother to pick it up right then and there, he’d take care of it later. He retrieved a cold can of Coke from the refrigerator and made a beeline for his bed in the corner, slumping on the mattress while staring at the boring plain white drywall ceiling. After a few moments, he started seeing a black dot and a slanted line, slowly turning into a bigger picture with an ear, pair of twinkling dark eyes and sharp brows… and that perfectly styled hair he wanted to run his hand through to put its smoothness to test. Maybe tug on it a bit.

His head tilted a bit, getting into a more comfortable position, big eyes still hadn’t moved from staring at the ceiling, afraid that if he averted it he’d lost the image the man none other than Sehun himself. He was too lost in his thought he didn’t realise his phone was vibrating in his pocket. Until the third vibration. Kyungsoo fished out the device. Frowning from being disturbed and the creases went deeper when he saw unsaved number texting him.

 

_‘Hi. Have you eaten the cheesecake yet? :)’_

_‘Wait, it’s Kyungsoo, right?’_

_‘Is this the right number? Sorry.’_

 

Kyungsoo took off his glasses, wiping them on the sheet then putting them back on, still staring disbelievingly at the blinding bright screen of his phone. “Shit. Do I have a stalker?” He already has the safety mindset but decided against it, ignoring the fact he could be the killed cat.

 

_‘Yes. This is he. How may I help you?’_

 

He would probably won’t stop harassing his friends, either Jongdae or Baekhyun when they did what he just did, reminding them not to reply to unknown number over and over again but look at him now. Well, it’s not like they know about this.

 

_‘Oh great! It’s Sehun, btw. Should’ve told you that sooner aha- anyway, have you eaten the cheesecake yet?’_

 

_“Oh, mother Zeus!” He scrambled to type his reply, almost dropping his phone on his face in the process._

 

_‘Yeah, and I’m the pope. Ha! Surely you’re not serious’_

 

_‘You’re Catholic?’_

 

_‘No, you butthead. It’s called sarcasm. You must be Chanyeol, right? You should use that money to pay back my money instead of buying new number or I’m plucking your_ _chello_ _strings one by one’_

 

_‘I am Sehun tho’_

_‘About the money, I’ll remind him of it later’_

 

Kyungsoo snorted, totally not falling for Chanyeol’s antics this time. He was typing his reply when another bubble popped up, an attachment. He quickly opened it in maximum curiosity, almost sending it flying across the room, directly to the wall when the picture revealed Sehun’s face a little too close to the front camera, his hair cleaned from any styling products as they fall right above his eyes.

 

_‘_ _Oh_ _it’s_ _spelt_ _C-E-L-L-O btw :)’_

_‘Don’t be so low :( He may be all sunshine and cloud but plucking his cello’s string is too much’_

 

Shit, shit. You’re a big idiot, Kyungsoo. He hit his head on the pillow, teeth digging deep into his bottom lips. What do I do now? He repeated the mantra over and over again, fingers hovering over the screen for a solid minute, not knowing what to reply. He was about to close the conversation and die when Sehun sent him another message.

 

_‘You there? You haven’t answered my_ _question ;_ __;’_

 

Oh. Good. Great. Very well. Thank you, Sehun.

 

_‘I haven’t. Still nicely put on my table. Eat them later, too tired. Long shift today’_

 

_‘Liar :P That cafe was never busy. You were doing your assignments most of the time.’_

 

_‘Are you stalking me?.........’_

 

_‘NO! It’s not that hard to guess when there’s a laptop on a corner table with no one around’_

_‘Plus, who wouldn’t benefit the free WiFi tho. Especially you since you don’t have to buy anything to get the password ;) Ma right?’_

 

 _Oh, right._ He once again had been stopped mid-sentence when someone knocked obnoxiously on his door followed by a sharp voice yelling his name. He huffed, getting off the bed slowly, leaving the unopened can on the nightstand. He purposely dragged his steps as to keep his friends on the outside waiting for the distance between his bed and the door wasn’t that significantly big.

“What took you so long, you snail?” Jongin thrust a plastic bag into his hand, getting inside despite not being welcome, followed by the other two dumbs. Kyungsoo sighed and moved to the side, giving them more space to walk. He locked back the door after all of them had safely entered his house.

 _As always_ , Kyungsoo pinched his forehead and sighed before kicking the randomly discarded shoes. “Yah! Put it on the rack or I’m throwing them out.” Chanyeol shrugged, coming back fueling on Kyungsoo’s fire. “You do it since you’re still standing there.” _You want_ _to play this game? Let’s play this game._

He picked them pair by pair, two in his left, one in his right as he unlocked the door with the less crowded one and threw all six shoes out as soon as he managed to crack the door opened enough to let his hands through.

Jongdae was the first one to notice what their smallest friend had just done and immediately scrambled to his feet. “What the hell, man? Not cool.” He pulled on Chanyeol and Jongin’s arms, forcing them to pick their shoes together. “You can do it alone, Dae,” Jongin whined. “I’d be glad to throw them off this floor.” The two begrudgingly rose from their seats, knowing very well if they insisted Jongdae would throw their shoes from the fourth floor for real, glaring at Kyungsoo on their way out.

It took them another eleven minutes to settle in properly in the middle of the studio, feets crossed on the floor with food served on the table and cans of beer stacked on the floor.

Kyungsoo picked up his phone on the bed and the can of Coke on the nightstand before joining his friends. He immediately unlocked the phone as soon as he found a comfortable position. Messages unread all of which from Sehun. He hadn’t saved the number yet.

 

_‘Yeah,_ _watevs_ _. Btw how did you got my number?’_

 

_‘Secret. I have my ways ;))’_

 

Kyungsoo was too busy texting he was almost too late to notice Chanyeol craning his neck trying to look over his phone. “Who’s that?” He stared at Kyungsoo dead in the eyes. “Who?” The latter asked back. “That. The person you’re texting.” Chanyeol pointed at his phone with his freshly shaved chin. “Where?” Kyungsoo acted dumb, phone still close to his chest. Gladly he didn’t press on the topic any further but the mischievous smirk is really unnecessary.

 

_‘Let me guess. Chanyeol. Isn’t it? That’s pretty obvious’_

 

_‘Nope. You said it yourself, that’s too obvious. I told you it’s a secret.’_

 

“It’s Sehun, isn’t it?” The phone in double quick fell into his lap as Chanyeol suddenly whispered into his ears. Kyungsoo stuttered out, “N-no. I-it’s not.” Chanyeol just pulled the corner of his lips down mockingly. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever floats your boat, Soo.” He sing-sang his friend’s nickname, making fun of the flushing male even more.

He clumsily picked up his phone, typing a reply and locking the screen.

 

_‘Gtg. The boys are over. Ttyl’_

 

_‘Sure. Good night’_

 

_‘Good night’_

 

“I’m so glad I have the rich kid as my friend,” Jongin mumbled with his mouth full of chewed fried chicken meat, disgusting. “I’m not rich. My parents are. That’s why I work part-time.” Kyungsoo scowled at the way his friend addressed him.

“Do you finally have a boyfriend?” Jongdae suddenly chimed in, gaining Kyungsoo’s attention as he was very convinced that was directed at him since Chanyeol is very well known for dating the business major Baekhyun and Jongin changed his ‘bed warmer’ every two weeks, a month top. It’s their duty now as that fellow’s friends to supply him with boxes of condoms. _Speaking about Baekhyun, where is he?_

“No?” He answered, rather quizzically. “Oh, thought you finally decided to pop the cherry.” He snorted, laughing at his friend’s miserable love life. “Fuck you,” Kyungsoo muttered while digging in.

Kyungsoo turned on the flat screen hung on his wall mid-dining, moving the channel until he found some random movie to watch. “You should date me if you’re tired of beating yourself. I welcome you with open arms, my friend.” He dropped the remote control and replaced it with a drumstick bone, flinging it at Jongin’s direction. “In your wet dream.” All of them except Kyungsoo burst into laughter, loud and annoying laughter it might make his ears bleed. “Don’t worry. I think he finally got a suitor. Right, right.” The wink Chanyeol sent his way was overemphasised that instead of plucking his cello’s strings, now he felt like plucking his pretty lashes so his eyes would be left bald and big.

They were eating in silence while watching the TV, spared with the occasional bad jokes and teasing, which most of them directed at Kyungsoo until Chanyeol laid his eyes upon a familiar transparent bud vase on top of the small island behind them. “Eh, you still have it?” Kyungsoo raised his brows in question. Chanyeol continued with what he’s actually implying. “So Mr Ben really did not come to visit you.” Kyungsoo turned around as soon as he heard the Park’s family dog name being mentioned, catching on what Chanyeol had been babbling about. “But it’s wilted already.”

Truthfully, he already forgot about the iris given by Chanyeol. He rarely woke up early enough to make a proper breakfast before he left to go to class lately that he didn’t notice a few petals had fallen unto the marble top. A solid proof Mr Ben really didn’t come to bark at him while he’s busy with his assignments at 3 a.m.

“Keepsake of Sehun, huh?” His voice was deep and low, sending shivers up Kyungsoo’s spine that the smaller couldn’t find it in himself to fire back despite the smirk plastered on the tall goof’s face. “Shut up. I just totally forgot it was there this whole time.” Surprisingly Chanyeol didn’t drag the topic. “I’ll let this one slide.”

There was a heavy dark cloud of awkwardness surrounding Kyungsoo as he tried to shoo Sehun away from popping up over and over again inside his head. He was being mentioned a little too many times tonight.

He distracted himself by opening the red can. At the sound of gas being released, the noise from his friends died down in a flash. “No, no. You’re not drinking that.” Chanyeol seized it from Kyungsoo, putting it in front of Jongin who was sitting opposite him. Jongin then dug into the big plastic bag in search of a bottle of fresh orange juice then handed it to Jongdae who then uncapped it before putting it in front of Kyungsoo.

“By the way, can I have this?” Jongin raised another long-forgotten plastic bag, Kyungsoo immediately scrambling to save it from being swallowed by the man. “No. It’s mine.”

“What’s yours is ours too.” Jongdae butted in, backing up Jongin. “When did I agree with that?” The three of them shrugged. “Shh, guys… let’s not argue on it. I’m pretty sure it’s from Seh-” Very ironically, half a piece of the cake went directly into Chanyeol’s mouth.

 

**\+ + +**

 

Kyungsoo only goes to work every Thursday, Saturday and Sunday. Friday be damned because he got class until pretty late into the afternoon.

It’s a Saturday fortnight later. Fourteen days since he last met the knockout florist but also fourteen days since he started chatting with him.

He dropped his bag on his usual table after changing into his uniform with his name sewn onto the left chest. He quickly made his way to the counter because his colleague was already waiting for him to take over.

The cafe had an unusual sight. This was probably his third time since he started working at ‘Grind House’ that they had more than five but still less than ten patrons at one time.

The bell hung over the entrance directly in front of the counter dinged right on time Kyungsoo arrived and the shorter woman that was behind it just now left. He hurriedly tied a knot on his waist, securing the bistro apron on its place.

“Welcome to- oh! Hello there.” He raised his hand, stopping mid-air before resorting to an awkward missed-timing wave. “It’s been so long. Where have you been?” Other than the premises, he was also notably acting unusual, being all chatty and friendly that he would kicked himself in the face if he was flexible and strong enough to pull that move.

Sehun didn’t say anything, shrugging with a smile wider than the last time Kyungsoo saw it but not wide enough he would label it an ear-to-ear grin. He moved his arm a bit, which didn’t go unnoticed by Kyungsoo. Except that he was focusing on his forearm instead of the bouquet in Sehun’s arm because the latter decided of all days it’d be nice to roll up his sleeves up to below his elbows that day.

The taller, and also younger, of the two stepped further forth until he got right in front of Kyungsoo, the tall counter being his only obstruction. Sehun put the beautifully arranged roses in shades of yellow and orange with a few English ivy wrapped in a khaki packaging on the counter, pushing it gently over.

“Eh, for me?” Kyungsoo pointed at his nose which Sehun nodded in reply. “Who sent it?” Sehun then pointed at himself then to a card tucked between the flowers. He pulled the sky blue pasteboard with his name written in clean and round Hangul handwriting.

‘Kyungsoo hyung’, it read.

A small smile appeared on his face, his head tilting as he read the message on the other side. “Text me when you found the meaning.” He read them aloud in a whisper.

Sehun waited for the elder to look back at him before excusing himself by pointing at the door so Kyungsoo would know he had to go back to his shop.

“So quickly? What’s the rush? I have a lot to catch up with you. At least let me make you a drink.” Sehun shook his head to refuse the offer. “No, sit.” Kyungsoo insisted and quickly made his way to the back. Sehun, however, jumped a little over the counter to reach for his collar and pull on it, halting his steps, earning doubter stares from the other customers. He shook his head vigorously this time with a stern face.

Kyungsoo sighed and gave in. Sehun smiled and waved at him before turning around and exiting the shop. The bell dinged again, indicating the other male had safely walked out the door. Kyungsoo waved until Sehun and his hybrid bicycle disappeared from his vision.

 

**\+ + +**

 

Kyungsoo arrived at his apartment complex a little behind time that day, one arm reserved to hold the bouquet which made his other inevitably full of grocery bags from 7-Eleven two blocks away.

He exited the elevator as soon as it dinged, showing that he had arrived at the top floor where his unit was.

The man was still two doors away from his own when he noticed a familiar figure crouching with phone lighting his face. The other man was too busy on his phone doing his things he didn’t see Kyungsoo coming and jabbing him in his tucked out buttocks. He was shoved forward but managed to catch himself on all fours before getting his face planted on the hard concrete.

“Well, hello to you too,” Jongdae murmured resentfully, roughly rubbing his assaulted backside. He stopped when the friction from the denim reddened the skin of his palm.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo offered his hand and Jongdae used it to pull himself up. “Where did you got that?” He asked back instead of answering the former’s query. “The florist shop, duh.”

Kyungsoo quickly put his grocery down and fished for the keys in his pocket when Jongdae sent a sceptic look his way. “Yeah, right. Then who is it for?” The keys fell from his grip, clanking with the cold, floor. He hissed when his fingers grazed with the ground while picking up the bunch of silver keys. Kyungsoo heard Jongdae rustling behind him, the former still doing his best to avoid feeding his friend’s curiosity.

“Oh, I get it!” Jongdae’s voice suddenly went up an octave, forcing Kyungsoo to quickly unlock the door and get them both inside before any of their neighbours went out.

“It’s from the florist, instead, right?” There was a Cheshire cat grin on his face, his brows slanted upward in the middle at an acute angle. “N-no.”

“Ew, you’re a terrible liar. So Chanyeol wasn’t lying when he said you got someone on the list, eh?” The grinning bloke started poking at his friend’s side, Kyungsoo shaking his whole body to make the hands go away. “I said no. It’s for my mum. Dad told me they’re coming over tomorrow.”

“Stop lying, Soo. It’s a sin. I’ve met your mum just now. She left you this… and this. Pretty thick.” Jongdae raised his left hand first, a Bojagi wrapping three containers and then he raised the other one after pulling it out of his pocket, showing an envelope with crumpled edges.

Kyungsoo huffed, annoyed at how his parents can’t even stay to wait for him and instead leaving him food to keep his fridge full to the brim and too many pocket money. “Did you say thanks for me?” His friend nodded. “You shouldn’t.”

“You can keep it.” He motioned to the money when he saw Jongdae kept loosening and tightening his grip on it while they walked inside to the small kitchen. “Geez, what a friend.” The latter gave him a black look before throwing the envelope carelessly on his friend’s bed.

Jongdae took a seat on of the tall stool, following Kyungsoo’s every movement. The petite man walked to the island after he finished putting away the grocery, reaching for the bud vase with very much wilted iris in it. “That’s from the florist too?”

The one being questioned couldn’t find it in himself to deny it anymore. He had been busted after all. He shook his head. “Chanyeol.” The other one in the room with his face in his hand just hummed. “Still from the florist.” Kyungsoo groaned, his friend is being utterly irritating by now. “No. I said it’s from Chanyeol, then it’s from Chanyeol. We got it for Mr Ben.”

His friend with the honey hair chortled, finding it amusing when he managed to push on Kyungsoo’s button. “You do know we only have one florist in town, don’t you?”

The way Kyungsoo failed to mask his surprised look explained everything. “You really don’t. So, tell me about this Sehun guy.” Kyungsoo was about to ask the ‘how’ but Jongdae cut him before he even managed to say anything. “How stupid you must be to not get it by now. Everyone gets their flowers from him.” Realisation crossed his face right after at his own obliviousness. “I forgot you’re a virgin.”

At that Kyungsoo swung the wilted flower and hit his cackling friend. “Shut up.” He went to the sink to clean the vase after throwing out the iris and retrieving a cube vase in the cabinet. Then, he took out the roses, trimming them enough before putting it inside the opened cube glass vase. The ivy in his other hand was thrown haphazardly over the flowers, not knowing how to make it looked as good as it was in the bouquet. “Friendship, huh.”

He sighed and rolled his eyes exasperatedly when Jongdae suddenly clapped his hand. “What do you mean?” Kyungsoo went back to the island, putting the flower in the middle before moving to sit facing the other guy. “Roses. Yellow and orange. He’s missing the red though. I guess that can come later.” It was more of a murmuring to himself but Kyungsoo caught a little of what he was saying at the end before he sent a disgusting wing at him.

Jongdae suddenly reached for a black device at the corner of the island when it lit up, beating Kyungsoo to it. “Give it back!” He climbed up the island and snatched them in time to avoid Jongdae reading the message but a little behind because the latter definitely saw the sender’s name.

“Speak of the devil and he doth appear. _Muahahaha!_ ” Kyungsoo didn’t do much other than sending a glare with his big eyes.

 

_‘Hello. Are you home yet?’_

 

_‘Hey. Yeah y?’_

 

_‘Just checking’_

 

_‘Bulls. Shoot’_

 

_‘Shoot what’_

 

_‘What is it?’_

 

_‘What is it what?’_

 

“Soo. Kyungsoo. Doh Kyungsoo. Hey!” The phone in his hand plopped on the floor, saved only by another layer of casing at the back. He simultaneously rubbed the back of his head and his left ear, both received a torment from Jongdae just a moment ago. “What the hell, man?” He growled, eyes shut tightly as he hissed. _That was strong._

“I told you. I need to head home now. It’s getting late. Do you hear me?” That friend repeated his words slowly, summarising the longer one he said earlier that fell on deaf ears. “Just go. I’m not your boyfriend or something. Now leave, it’d be better if you have done it earlier.” Kyungsoo muttered while bending down to pick up his phone. Luckily it wasn’t crack.

“Of course it would be better. If you know what I mean.” He went out with loud and high laughter, only slowing down when he safely closed the front door.

He rose from the stool, locking the door behind Jongdae while typing a reply.

 

_‘What is it that you want to ask?’_

 

_‘Nothing. As if we haven’t been texting for two weeks straight’_

 

_‘Yeah yeah whatever’_

 

_‘Oh c’mon. You’re not that dense, aren’t you’_

_‘Wait. Are you?’_

 

_‘Asshole’_

 

_‘Genuine curiosity’_

 

_‘Yeah right. Kiss my ass’_

 

_‘If I could, I would’_

_‘I mean. You know’_

 

_‘Do u think u can top me?’_

 

_‘You look like you can bottom me’_

_‘Wait. Are we allowed to talk about this?’_

 

_‘First of all. F you’_

_‘Second of all. Yes. We’re friends after all’_

 

_‘Really? Like, really really? Seriously? :’)’_

 

_‘I don’t even know you’re so dramatic’_

_‘Of_ _course_ _we’re friends. Y do u think I’m still replying to ur texts after 2 weeks?’_

 

_‘IDK. Sympathy? Of course IDK. That’s why I gave you those flowers. I was asking if I can be your friend’_

 

_‘Oh’_

 

_‘Oh? That’s it?’_

 

_‘So it’s true it means friendship’_

 

_‘Umm… yes??? Didn’t I tell you to search for the meaning’_

_‘Stop doubting your friends. At least they never lie to you’_

 

_‘Did you just said that to me? Are you sure you’re friend with my friend Chanyeol?’_

 

_‘Yes. Have more faith’_

 

Kyungsoo clicked on the attachment sent right after. This guy is persistent, he thought as the picture of Chanyeol resting his chin on Sehun’s head filled the whole screen of his phone.

 

**\+ + +**

 

It was a week after the happening and Kyungsoo found himself wiping the cafe floor to ceiling windows out of boredom. The cafe was empty per usual with the cliche soft, over romanticised piano piece on repeat breaking the silence since he started his shift. He wondered if he spent another second inside would he really go insane from listening to the music?

He turned around just in time to see Sehun braking his bicycle, the wheel stopping right before it crashed into his slack clad thigh. “You better be sorry.” He sprinkled the cleaning spray on the goofily grinning man. “Do you have delivery service?” Kyungsoo jutted his mouth at the flower in Sehun’s hand. The latter shook his head, taking Kyungsoo’s hand then putting the bigger bouquet in it.

“Do I look like I’m getting married? What is it for this time? Don’t you want to come in? We can hang out.” He adjusted the pear blossom beautifully packaged in his arm and point into the shop with his thumb. Sehun denied his offer with a shake of his head and his lips jutting out a little.

The man pulled out his khaki pockets, emphasising that he didn’t bring any bucks. Kyungsoo was about to offer when he raised his hand and shook his head again. A small smile appeared when the smaller man heaved a heavy sigh of defeat. “Bye then.” Sehun nodded and started paddling away, turning around with one hand on the handlebar to wave at Kyungsoo before disappearing around the corner.

 

Without paying much mind to the passing day, the third Saturday rolled in, a little over a month since he developed a new friendship with the town florist.

“Should I?” He stared intensely at the big machine in front of him, adjusting the sliding glasses precisely every a minute and a half and it has been six in total. “I really should. Yes, follow your instinct.” Kyungsoo finally reached for the plastic cup on his left and the marker in his chest pocket.

“But-” He started having second thoughts. Will he really come? Does he need to pay for it? If he didn’t will he get a cut? “Suck my dick.” He shook his head fervently and uncapped the marker. The image inside his head is undeniably pretty but he almost threw away the cup after staring at the disaster of a flower he managed to draw on the side of the cup.

He went against his thought though, because it’ll be worse if he tried the second time.

The machine went off with a ding, ringing around the same time with bell on the front door of the shop.

“Here you go.” He slammed the cup hurriedly in front of Sehun before the latter even managed to put the bouquet in his arms on the counter. It was obvious he was taken aback but he didn’t do, lest say anything to decline the free drink. “My flower.”

At this, the taller male smirked and raised one of his perfect brows teasingly. Kyungsoo started blabbering and pushed the cup further, ignoring the heat soaring on his face. Sehun quickly replaced the item in his hand and on the tall counter, from the bouquet to the cold matcha latte before his friend pushed it any further. “I don’t know your favourite.” The man behind the counter cleared his throat and averted his eyes as he took the flowers into his arms.

“That’s one big card.” He pulled out the rolled baby blue paper in between the few plumeria. “This one smells quite strong.” He sniffed then looked at Sehun. “Aren’t you leaving?” That immediately broke Sehun from his long trance of thought. He waved and turned around to exit the shop.

Kyungsoo was about to make his way to his usual table but he stopped before he even makes it out from behind the bar. After retrieving his wallet he took out the exact amount needed to pay for the drink. At least that made him feel better. Even just a little.

 

He didn’t know himself what is it he’s hoping but it was definitely crashed when he arrived home later that night only to read instructions on how to properly care a flower in Sehun’s neat handwriting.

 

**\+ + +**

 

Shiny maroon cello case was the first thing he saw as soon as he exited the lecture hall for the afternoon break and he doesn’t have to have Hawking and Einstein’s or Terence Tao and Christopher Hirata’s IQ combined to know it’s definitely Chanyeol.

“Did Baekhyun changed his course in final year?” Kyungsoo clumsily went back into position after he missed Chanyeol’s knee as the latter turned around before he even managed to surprise him. “Good afternoon to you too.” He rolled his eyes at the latter’s greeting, coated in seven layers of sarcasm and mockery because he definitely saw Kyungsoo’s attempt just now.

“He’s not a big nerd like you. Here, I keep forgetting about it and your other friend won’t stop bothering me about it.” His big hand reached for Kyungsoo’s smaller one, thrusting three yellow notes with an uptight face.

Kyungsoo was bewildered, to say the least, boring holes into his palm as Chanyeol let go of his hand. “I- I was… Chanyeol, keep it.” He took back the hand on his friend’s side, closing the fingers tightly around the bill. “Consider it early Christmas.” He shrugged, moving heaven and earth to avoid the awkwardness that is just normal to come right after. Only that it never came.

“Really? Are you sure? I’m not giving you a second chance.” Chanyeol searched for his petite friend’s eyes, which was rolled in annoyance. “Yes, you fool. I might just take it if you insist.” The former put his hand on his chest in feigned pain, “I know I’m just a classic art major, you don’t have to call me that.”

“Fine, fine! I’m sorry okay.” Kyungsoo glared at the overgrown young man beaming at him that he feared he might go blind, as if his astigmatism isn’t enough, due to the sunlight reflected on his toothy grin. “Thanks, Soo. I love you. Bye-bye!” Chanyeol bent his knees to meet Kyungsoo’s height, placing a quick, wet smooch on his cheek before scurrying away with his big cello to avoid whatever that might be fling his way.

It took him a long moment to realise what his dumb of a friend just did. He wasn’t that far yet due to the restriction on his back but he’s too flabbergasted to move. So, he resorted on yelling at the way the boisterous laugh came. “You little shit!”

 

**\+ + +**

 

By half after five o’clock in the evening and Kyungsoo stepped out of the laboratory, the heaven opened. The sky was dark and solemn, crying bullet tears and maybe soon the whirlwind will join.

And before that happened he better run or he’s going to miss the bus heading back to town.

 

He got off the bus and immediately ambushed by the strong force of the perceptible natural movement of the air coming from his front, pushing him back that he had to put one foot at the back to balance himself.

He was soaked through, his trench coat and the two-layer zipper hoodie sticking on his skin. He felt like a car as his glasses covered his eyes from directly getting hit by the rain. The silhouette of his apartment complex that he managed to see through the rain was pretty far from the bus stop so it left him with the only option which is seeking shelter on some random terraced house along the block.

Kyungsoo could feel the chill in his bones once he stopped moving and pretty much safe at someone’s verandah. He hugged himself, shivering every time the wind hit his wet skin. His wet _body_.

“Rain, rain go away. Come again another day. Daddy- fuck... wants to play.” He was too busy staring at the sky getting darker he didn’t realise the door behind him creaked open until he felt something tapping his shoulder.

The very gentle touch made him jump, getting back under the rain. “Holy cow!” He took off his glasses and put it back, making sure the owner wasn’t holding a machete… or an axe. Worst, a chainsaw.

“Sehun? That’s you?”

 

Now that he was safe inside Sehun’s house, he finally took in the nude man saved for the towel around his waist. He peeked inside the towel and blanket covering his own body also as naked as the day he was born then back to Sehun’s chiselled torso, back and forth. A blush crept up to his face straight to his ears.

Squinting his eyes, he could see Sehun smiling mischievously- smirking at him. “Asshole.”

He looked up when he saw a warm mug of hot cocoa right in front of his vision. Then he felt his hair being ruffled. His ears made out the sound made by Sehun’s feet as he walked into a room and closing the door behind him. Not taking along the air of serenity that seems to always surround the other.

 

The heavy wooden door of one of the rooms inside the house creaked again, Sehun coming out in time to see Kyungsoo pulling up his boxer and the band slapping his skin. The latter immediately turned around, his whole body flushing red as he saw the former staring intensely.

“I-it’s not like I asked to be born with this latus rectum.” Kyungsoo reached for the towel he discarded not so far from where he was standing near the heater, putting them on his front, particularly to cover his groin and stomach as he started stumbling over his own words.

“You don’t get what I’m saying, do you?” He diverted Sehun attention, sighing when the man shook his head confusedly. “Good.”

Sehun managed to avert his eyes with much struggling. His steps heading toward the work table a few feet to Kyungsoo’s right was very unsynchronised he almost tripped on his own.

Kyungsoo walked over to the man carefully trimming the flower’s stem after throwing Sehun’s beige jumper on himself, not caring that he only has his boxer on as the garment was big enough it ended right under his crotch.

He was overwhelmed by the mix of salty strong masculine scent and soft floral fragrance when he put on the borrowed jumper and he was once again fell in a daze when he got close enough to Sehun, closer than he ever did, to catch the smell radiating right from its source.

“What are you doing?” The broad shoulder jolted upward, Sehun nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt hot puff touching the breath of skin on his nape under the polo neck jumper. He hastily pointed his long finger at the packaging with a few trimmed flowers in it.

Kyungsoo craned his neck, his mouth in the shape of an ‘o’. He was too close, invading the other’s personal space that Sehun felt his throat turning hoarse like sandpaper as he tried not to inspect and calculate the thickness of the former’s lips.

The shorter, smaller male turned his head around too, bumping his nose with Sehun’s bigger one. “Shit.” He cursed, jerking backwards a little but not completely moving away as he stared into the dark orb, testing if he really could see his soul.

He saw Sehun moving forward, hesitantly and slowly. Halting once in a while. He was close enough, but not enough. Their nose bridges bumped and Kyungsoo readily closed his eyes. Not seeing that nothing was actually coming.

After realising he’s been waiting for a tad too long for the incoming kiss, Kyungsoo’s eyelids slowly fluttered open, the strong rejection he felt made him want to brew up a storm, rivalling the calming storm outside. However, his brows relaxed when he saw Sehun’s eyes shaking, hesitance, they screamed at him. His expression softened as he took the upper hand.

Sehun’s mouth opened in a supposed gasp when Kyungsoo snaked his hand around his neck, inching his face closer until their lips met in the middle. Soft and smoothly, moving in tandem but nothing more than innocent. No tongue, and just lips moulding together, for minutes long.

“Wow.” Kyungsoo pulled away first, harsh breathing fanning Sehun’s face. He felt accomplished as he saw the haze in Sehun’s eyes. “That was my first kiss.”

A smile appeared on the latter’s lips, a little swollen but nothing much different.

 

Note this, the storm only calmed but the rain hadn’t stopped. It wasn’t like Kyungsoo paid much mind to it anyway now that he pulled a stool and sit beside Sehun ten minutes after he had his first kiss. He was still smiling like a fool by then, the smile so contagious it spread onto the face of the one sitting beside him.

“Is that for me? So all along you’ve been doing it at home?” Sehun nodded at both questions, still with his signature small, soft smile.

“I need to stop being a middle school girl but what are we now?” Kyungsoo hummed, feeling giddy once knowing Sehun made the bouquet especially for him at home, enjoying the way Sehun’s finger moved with delicacy and grace.

Tick!

The trimmed stem dropped and so did Sehun’s smile. He slowly put down the snip and turned to look at Kyungsoo. It took Kyungsoo a while to notice the man had dropped his tool and was staring at him instead. “Did… I say anything wrong?”

He wasn’t going to ignore the way his stomach clenched, panic bubbling in, mixing with the gastric acid sizzling like lava inside him.

Kyungsoo was hoping the moving hand to catch his but instead, it opened a drawer in front of him, pulling out a sketchbook. A marker pen on its binder.

He stared, still in nervous silence, eyes moving together with Sehun’s hand as the latter scribbled on a blank page. It only took him a few seconds and soon after he raised and showed it to Kyungsoo.

“‘I’m sorry’. Sehun?” The mentioned man knew why a question mark came after his name. He opened his mouth, his throat clenching on air but no sound came out. Kyungsoo called his name again, bushy brows furrowed even deeper. He was catching the idea but he wanted to know it for sure.

“‘I’m aphonic’. What the hell is that?” Sehun’s shoulders fell forward as if he was shrinking. “You mean…” He spelt the words written on the paper, again and again. “‘Mute’. What? But it’s treatable right?” He stood abruptly, the stool falling loudly due to his sudden change in position. Sehun tried to reach for the hands on Kyungsoo’s side after he shook his head but the older pulled them back with much force, making the former almost tumbling forward in surprise.

“So you’ve been lying to me this whole fucking time?” He bellowed, eyes emitting danger as they were opened to the widest. There was a voice, deep inside him, that wanted to be heard but he ignored it. He knew himself technically Sehun wasn’t lying, he never said anything. Never mention the truth.

He rubbed his face with a sigh, taking off the jumper and throwing them onto the bouquet. “Forget everything I said earlier.” He scrambled to get his semi-dried clothes on, not giving in even when it took much effort to slip through a few wet parts.

Sehun went after him, trying to stop him but even his long strides failed to match Kyungsoo’s angry one as the door was slammed right in front of his face.

 

**\+ + +**

 

Saturday rolled in and it was afternoon before he even realised it and now he’s at the cafe, attending a few customers.

He habitually spared a glance to his watch while putting in the order into the cash register. It’s almost five, he noted. _Will he come?_

The question haunting his head was answered approximately an hour later. The sun already slipped into the horizon and still no sign of the bicycle rode carelessly by one particular tall gents that stopped by the cafe since four weeks ago.

A part of him was disappointed but a bigger one overpowered that voice. Why should he be disappointed? It’s only right if he didn’t come that day. He’s still, pissed off with the fact that they had been friends for a little over a month and his muteness was never brought up. But he didn’t know himself what really makes him so mad about it.

 

Wednesday came without many events happening days before. But that day was pretty eventful when Chanyeol came to him during lunch. With flowers. Partially wilted flower in a bouquet.

“Do I have to guess?” He asked nonchalantly, chewing on his sandwich slowly as he scrutinised the item in his friend’s hands. “Do I have to wipe the seat for you to sit down?” Chanyeol immediately pulled the chair opposite him and put the flower in the middle of the table.

“He told me.” Kyungsoo shrugged nonchalantly, avoiding Chanyeol’s eyes. “Why are you so mad at him for being mute? Don’t tell me you are against disabled or...”

“I am not, okay. Now piss off. I don’t have much time left ‘till lunch is over.” Instead of leaving, Chanyeol leaned forward on the table, eyes never dead on Kyungsoo’s face, noticing how the other began to slowly chew on the sandwich while staring back at him. “What do you want, Chanyeol? Why- who are you to be so concerned?” Kyungsoo put back his lunch into the container, also leaning forward on the table with his arms folded.

He was immediately taken aback by the change in expression on Chanyeol’s face. “He’s a good guy, Kyungsoo, he may be like that but he doesn’t need words to fit in. Above all, he’s my friend. I’ve known him long enough, hang out with him a lot of times. I know who he is. Maybe I never did but I’ll protect you if something happens. Because I care for my friends, okay. And he’s my friend. I have the right to be concerned.”

Kyungsoo scoffed, leaning back against his chair. “Then you need to be on my side. Why? Because I’m your friend and I was hurt. We spent more times together. He lied to me, okay. For over a month, Chanyeol. That’s how long I was fooled.” The one on the other side sighed again. “The amount of time we spent together is not a valid reason why I need to support you. What you did is wrong too. See? I admit it’s his fault for hiding the truth but he never lied to you. He just never tells you.”

“Let’s- let’s be honest, here, okay? Tell me, honestly, from the deepest of your heart, do you… hate him for being mute? I won’t judge but if you do I’ll talk to him about it. I’m sure he’ll understand. Hmm?” His big hand was carefully laid on top of Kyungsoo’s. The latter let it there for a while before pulling back with a long exhale. “It’s not that. Chanyeol, please,” Kyungsoo pleaded.

“It’s complicated, you know. Put yourself in my shoes, okay? Imagine a similar situation. What would you feel when someone- scratch that. Imagine it’s Baekhyun. Imagine him telling you after a year of being in a relationship and the two of you decided to celebrate by having sex but at that time he finally revealed he suffers from anejaculation. I’m not even giving you anything near my situation right now. That guy can’t even cough. _Tch_.”

Chanyeol rubbed his face roughly with his hands, the frustration getting on him. “That’s not even a big matter to me. I’ll be there for him, I’ll always be on every step my loved one take, okay. It takes time to open our darkest secret. It took him a whole two years to accept himself, to accept the fact that he has lost his voice forever. A month is good enough for you. I totally understand if you need time but by walking out on him. You’re the one at fault now, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo stayed silent, a big part of him urging him to fight for his ego but he is very much aware of his current situation. Truthfully he’s not sure either but it felt just right to walk out that day. “Lunch is almost over. I’ll give you everything, time, space, to think. Talk to him. Give him a proper closure.” Chanyeol got up, leaving Kyungsoo behind with the flower.

He stared at it for a long time before picking it up and throwing them in his bag.

 

**\+ + +**

 

The temperature dropped even more as the season changes along with the month. The sunset has gotten earlier and so the daytime got shorter.

Kyungsoo dipped his hands into his thick jacket pocket, puff coming out from every exhale as he walked down the street heading to the only florist in town. He was not sure if it’s still open at this time of the year but it had been quite a while so he thought it’s now or never because never means too late.

He was immediately greeted by a wave of air of totally contrasting temperature as he pulled open the door, peeking through the Christmas wreath beforehand. Kyungsoo saw the man he was looking for (and unknowingly missed) but halted his steps when he saw an older man backing him by the counter.

Without many things to be done while waiting, he turned to his left, touching the flowers as he passed by them. It was pretty much silent, only a piece of Christmas Oratorio by Bach filled the air inside the very quiet shop. Kyungsoo assumed the man Sehun was talking to know KSL.

The small black device was fished out of the right pocket of his jeans. He unlocked it as soon as it was turned upright, straight to camera roll as he reread and remember how the flower he is looking for looks like.

“Kyungsoo?” The said man would have snapped his neck seeing how quick he turned his head around when a deep voice called him by his first name. He almost had a heart attack, for a moment thinking the overly matured voice might be Sehun’s and miracle does happen. “O-oh. Professor.”

He beamed at Kyungsoo, the latter obviously shrinking very awkwardly when the man patted his shoulder in an overly friendly way seeing how much he regretted taking Molecular Biology of Cancer in his final year.

“Flowers for your girlfriend on Christmas?” No, Kyungsoo shook his head. “Boyfriend, then?” The smile got wider. “Yes. I mean, no. Shit, no. Just looking around,” he babbled, the professor already snickering at him. “Boyfriend it is.” His face turned red from laughing whilst Kyungsoo’s from embarrassment. Who goes to the florist to look around, seriously?

“You should ask my son if you have trouble choosing the best. ‘Tis the season to be romantic, eh?” With one last wink, the man finally left Kyungsoo alone to breathe properly. But not for long because Sehun immediately got to his side as soon as his father exited the door.

Sehun politely bowed his head and waited for Kyungsoo to say something.

“I-I… uh, can you wait by the counter?” Sehun didn’t oblige at first, not moving from where he was standing even when Kyungsoo already took a step away from him. “Go.” He pushed the stubborn taller guy. Only then did he walked back to his post, very slowly.

Kyungsoo started walking around the shop, looking for the flowers that look similar to the one in his phone. He nagged in a low voice at how Sehun hasn’t replace the barely readable tags for each flower. “Is this, Narcissus? What the hell is this?” He flicked the bowing head then took one, then three, then a handful of Narcissus. He walked a little more and pulled out a white tulip.

The man on the other side stared at him and the flowers put on top of the wooden countertop back and forth. “How much?” Kyungsoo cleared his throat, a little too many times and a lot of awkward. He watched Sehun’s forefinger pressed this and that on the monitor until the total appeared in green digits in front of him. “How did you count these?” He shut his mouth and proceed on counting the colourful bills in his wallet.

Sehun was about to raise the cards from under the counter with questions he usually asks but Kyungsoo stopped him. “It’s for you.” He cleared his throat very loudly again, standing awkwardly while being stared at by Sehun before turning around and exiting the shop.

 

**\+ + +**

 

He jogged a bit down the small hill heading to the cafe. He arrived there to see the cafe packed more than usual. Kyungsoo spotted his three friends at the table in the middle, waving and yelling his name brazenly, totally ignoring the annoyed stares.

“You shameless brats.” He hung his jacket on Chanyeol’s head as he took the seat beside him, a warm of caffeine drink already on the table for him.

“You came on time, oofy. Here. Look at this.” Jongin got up from his seat, leaning too far forward his wild hair poked on Kyungsoo’s glasses. “Back off.” He just stuck out his tongue when Kyungsoo pushed him, pushing his phone to the latter’s face in return. “It’s a great deal. We can have a trip there this time. You see, you can pay for the flights so we won’t be on a too tight budget. Tropical wea-” Jongin stopped, the two others joined on turning their attention to Kyungsoo.

“I’ll pay if you want but I’m not going.” He felt the eyes on him so he closed his, sighing loudly. “I’m going back to the city.” Jongdae was the first one to ask the ‘why’.

He answered shortly after, “Santa got me a kidney for Christmas.”

 

**\+ + +**

 

“Doooooh~ Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol barged in, the sliding door protesting against his force. Kyungsoo, who was bedridden, rolled his eyes with a small smile on his pale lips. The four of them walked in line to Kyungsoo’s side.

“Look, I brought my second baby after Baek.” Chanyeol turned a bit to the side, flaunting his new cello case. “Don’t.” Kyungsoo groaned, the big guy’s boyfriend helping him to get into a comfortable sitting position. “I should play you some song so you can heal quickly… and also since you didn’t get to hear the welcome song in heaven.” He shrugged when Baekhyun hissed at him.

“How you feeling, small guy? Oops.” Jongdae covered his mouth in feigned politeness as he chuckled. “Murderous.” He faked gasp when Kyungsoo sent him a playful glare. “Better I guess. Still not used to it.”

Jongin suddenly jumped and waved his hand after staying quiet since they entered, gaining everyone’s attention on him. “You should tell the pain to piss off, hyung.” Kyungsoo was cringing but he also came up with a pun, “bad timing. You should let it flow smoothly.” He was the only one laughing at first, the others taking a moment to digest before joining him.

“You spoiled brat. Baek, I’ll get you this room if you got sick,” Chanyeol said as he scanned the room. Kyungsoo scoffed, eyeing him sideways. “You can’t even buy your own cello equipments.”

The room got livelier in five minutes, Kyungsoo’s attempt on trying not to crack up went down the drain. He used to be so much better at ignoring the stupid jokes before the operation but he missed them too much to keep a straight face.

Baekhyun came out of the bathroom with a vase filled with water. “What’s that for? You guys didn’t even bring flowers.” He looked up from the drawer after putting the vase carefully in the middle upon hearing Kyungsoo’s question. “Did I said that? Did Chanyeol said that? You?” Jongdae shook his head and so did the others. “It’s in the car, isn’t it?” He asked Jongdae who was so busy scooting even further onto the bed looked confused for a second before showing a sly smirk as he rose and made a beeline to the door.

Kyungsoo found out the car part was a big, fat lie because footsteps approaching the room could be heard three quarter shorter than the time actually needed for a trip from the parking to his ward in running pace.

“Come in. You’re heavy!” Jongdae’s whining could be heard from the other side of the big sliding door. He managed to open it but his foot got stuck when the door closed because whoever he was pulling on refused to come in. “Park Chanyeol!”

Kyungsoo could see a full head peeking behind the door when Chanyeol held the door so Jongdae could pull the man inside. “Sehun!” He figured, loudly.

The aforementioned man immediately dropped his resistance, making the two of them tumbling into the room, his bigger body squashing the smaller one under him. “Agh! Get off me!” Jongdae pushed the man to the side, sitting up with whinings non-stop falling out of his mouth. “Shut up, Dae. You’re being too noisy.” Chanyeol pulled the two of them up, Jongdae still hadn’t closed his mouth.

Sehun latched onto Chanyeol’s arm as they walked closer to the bed. He was nudged forward strongly when they were near enough but he hadn’t let go of the ruined bouquet in his hand. Kyungsoo laughed at the irony. Iris was supposed to chase off evil but it keeps getting ruined whenever it was on their perimeter.

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo leaned forward, searching for his eyes but Sehun kept dropping his head lower, raising his hand which then was interpreted by Chanyeol as a ‘you’re welcome’. “Shy doesn’t suit you.” It was supposed to be a whisper seeing how close his mouth was to Sehun’s ear but it came out very loud it obviously hurt his ear. Jongin signalled for all of them to leave the room, Chanyeol being the last one after struggling to swat Sehun’s hand holding very tightly on his arm.

The two ended up staring at each other for a few minutes until Sehun hesitantly took the bouquet from Kyungsoo’s hand and carefully unwrapped the flowers before handing Kyungsoo the packaging. He was clueless at first until he saw the word ‘hyung’ on the corner. There were more words unveiled scribbled in Sehun’s handwriting after he straightened the paper.

 

_‘Hyung… Kyungsoo_ _hyung_ _._

_Where do I start? Apologise, yes. I know it’s long overdue but I won’t be at ease until I know you forgive me. I should be the one giving you the tulip. It’s only right for you as a perfectly normal human to walk out on me that night. I know I was wrong, was very selfish too. I could see myself in your shoes and maybe I would probably do even worse._

_You’re probably going to be scared of how much of a creep I am but you deserved to know all the truth that I kept hidden from you. I told you, I didn’t get your number from Chanyeol_ _hyung_ _. But he introduced me to you. He told me a lot about you. You may hate how childish he can be at times but believe me, he is that friend that you want to keep by your side forever. He did everything he could to cheer me up because I was so much younger than everyone else when I first got into the disabled meetup in town. I bet you didn’t know about that, did you?_

_Chanyeol_ _hyung_ _told me about you just to cheer me up. About this one friend of his, his first best friend. He always had this look when he talked about you. I know from there on I want to meet this person or someone like this person. That person who would gripe but still did as asked anyway. For two years after my thyroidectomy, I was in the dark and alone but Chanyeol_ _hyung_ _was persistent to show that I was the one giving up on the world, not the world giving up on me._

_I thought it was destiny when I found out you are my stepfather’s class representative the day we first met each other. I know it’s you with how often Chanyeol addressed you as the short and small ball of fury. Cute._

_That’s a little too long, isn’t it? But I need to convey it properly. I just want to_ _apologise_ _because I’m terribly sorry for everything. For my feeling towards a man I barely know._

_I didn’t ask for much and I’m grateful if you’re willing to let go of everything and forgive me. Feel better soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Oh Sehun’_

 

“Are you really going to just walk like that if I said I forgive you?” Kyungsoo sniffled, blinking away the salty water welling up in the corner of his eyes. “Then I’m not forgiving you.” Sehun dropped his head, completely missing the point. “You’ve given me iris, you’re practically giving me hope and now you need to be responsible for it.”

He felt like babbling so he did, “you should be like your father. He’s a bachelor but he married a single mother. And she has a son almost my age. How heroic is that? You should take courage and go after your love!” Sehun hastily put the flowers in the vase, fumbling around to look for tissue or napkin.

“Come here, Sehun. Stop being a bundle of nerves.” He stopped at Kyungsoo’s commanding tone. Coming closer and sitting at the place the latter patted right beside him. “Do me a favour,” he paused and looked into Sehun’s eyes with his puffy ones. Sehun raised his brows. “You made me kissed you last time.” He leaned closer but not close enough to close the distance between their faces.

Sehun got closer, looking into Kyungsoo’s big eyes. He didn’t even realise the glasses had been taken off until he saw how much brighter those eyes are, how much bigger they really are. “I’m giving you another shot of redemption, now or never,” Kyungsoo reassured as Sehun hadn’t moved from where he was.

They were soft, like he last remembered them. Thicker than his but fit just right, mould right in. He felt blunt nails on his nape and soft moan as he laid Kyungsoo down and deepened the kiss. He wished he could make similar sound but he got to be thankful with being able to emit one from Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pulled away first and giggled. “You like it, huh?” Damn, he does and he answered it by leaning in again, this time with tongue and some teeth.

**FIN**


End file.
